Deu a Louca no Charuto Vai Dinossauro!
by DMV-Fanfic
Summary: Uma verdadeira viagem na batatinha... 10 anos apos o exame chunnin, Naruto e seus amigos decidem largar essa vida de ninja e seguir outros planos. Fic que zua o anime, obs: msm zuando nois amamos Naruto!


**Deu a louca no charuto – Vai Dinossauro!!**

Dez anos após o exame chunnin, **Naruto** e sua tchurma cansados dessa vida de ninja resolvem mudar de vida, cada um segue seu caminho de acordo com suas habilidades especiais.

Começamos com o nosso lindo, maravilhoso aspirante a Hokage **Naruto Usumaki:**

**Naruto**: Olha o Lámen, Olha o Lámen... Moça bonita não paga, mas também não leva! Dona Maria traz a bacia! Lámen quentinho a um real!

(Mas **Naruto** não esperava o que viria a acontecer mais a frente no seu caminho. Distraído ao ver seu ex – amigo** Sasuke** tomando um Sundei com nada mais, nada menos com os vilões dos vilões **Orochimaru**, mas conhecida nas esquinas da vida como **Oro**).

Distraído com essa cena bizarra não viu a sua frente um trambolho rodando na esquina uma bolsinha ordinária da Daspu, que havia acabado de ser deixada após um "passeio" com o popular cantor Gospel **Neji Hyuga**. Ao atropelar o desconhecido trambolho pode perceber que a porcaria que atrapalhava seu caminho era **Tenten. **Vendo que não havia importância alguma, **Naruto **continuou seu trajeto em direção à zona rural da aldeia.

Chegando ao local,** Naruto** vê **Ino** tomando banho de lama com seus coleguinhas... Os porcos.

**Naruto **pára seu trambolho de duas rodas ao lado de **Ino **e diz:

**Naruto: **Datte Baio! Mas que porcaria é essa!

**Ino**: Você não sabe? É a última tendência de tratamento para a pele meu amor...

**Naruto**:Hummm... Vim buscar meu carregamento de carne...

**Ino: **Ah sim**...** Vai até o galpão e pegue com o** Chouji**...Enquanto isso irei continuar meu tratamento para ficar belíssima para meu **Sasuke...** Ficarei com pele de pêssego...

**Naruto**:Ahh**...** Lembrei-me! Desista...** Sasuke **gosta de outra fruta!

**Ino: **What??

**Naruto**: Sim, sim... Eu o vi tomando sorvete com alguém!

**Ino: **Não pode ser! Aposto que não é com a **Sakura... **Aquela funkeira!? Impossible que só dança créu e desce até o chão... Se der um cano para ela é capaz dela virar a Alzira!

**Naruto: **Quem disse que é com a **Sakura**??

(**Naruto **vai até **Ino** e cochicha para ela)

**Naruto: **É o **Oro**!

**Ino: **Quem??

**Naruto: Oro Orochimaru**!!

**Ino: **AHHHHHHHHH... O quê?

**Naruto: **Da fruta que você come, ele come até o caroço!

(deixando Ino petrificada, **Naruto **vai até **Chouji,** chegando perto, **Naruto** vê que ele estava chupando os ossinhos da encomenda dele e exalando um odor putrefador. (obs.: não sabe joga no google benhê). Mudando de assunto, **Naruto** voltou a cidade triste sem seu carregamento de carne de porco.

Notou que uma grande tristeza comovia a cidade, e lembrou-se que havia atropelado um trambolho... Mas não era um trambolho qualquer, era **Ten Ten,** a grande, a grande mulher ... Da Vida.

Batendo uma tristeza, no fundo, no fundinho, lá no fundinho inho, de sua alma, Naruto foi se confessar. Ao chegar no terreiro de Oxum , se depara com seu antigo mentor , **Jiraia , **o pervertido **( ex ).**

**Naruto: **Nande Nande , mas o que é isso , Sennin pervertido !!

**Jiraia:** Ex, agora sou um novo homem, deixe aquela vida mardita e me regenerei!

**Naruto: **Huuuumm... Para mim safado não muda... Mas não foi isso que eu vim falar... Vim me confessar!

**Jiraia: **Ora, Ora**, **diga-merapaz!

**Naruto: **Eu matei uma muié!

**Jiraia: **Ora, Ora, isso é grave... Quem era?

**Naruto: **Ten Ten !

**Jiraia: **Aquela Vadia!! Pensando bem você, merece um premio meu rapaz, tirou do mundo uma porcaria inútil! Te darei um corte de cabelo grátis no Lee" s Hair e ingressos para um baile funk , na casa de shows " pau da barraca" .

( **Naruto **fica muito contente e pega o vale brinde e vai ao badalado salão Lee"s Hair , ao chegar lá se depara com seu velho , velho e velha " amiga" Sasuke que foi da um "up" no seu visu para seu amado **Oro ).**

**Sasuke: **Oiê amiga! Quanto tempo!?

**Naruto: **Nande, Nande, Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **Ai querido esse nome é tão século passado, agora sou conhecida como Sá, para os mais íntimos Sasá!

**Naruto: **Isso é muito estranho, cadê o famoso guerreiro sharingan?

**Sasuke: **Aloou querido, vermelho não é minha cor! Troquei aquela coisa horrorosa por uma lente de contato rosa é muito mais fashion!

**Naruto: **Huuum... É combina mesmo...!

**Sasuke: **Ah! O que você acha, de eu colocar uns 1000 ml de silicone? O** Oro** achou magnífico!

**Naruto: **Silicone? Huuum... Eu não sei... Acho que você ficaria igual à **Tsunade**!

**Lee: **Próximo!

(**Naruto** se despede de Sasuke , ops desculpa , quis dizer **Sasá...** Ele senta na cadeira e Lee lhe diz:).

**Lee: **Nuss... Como seu cabelo esta horrível, cheio de pontas duplas, todo quebradiço, cheio de caspa, teia de aranha... Epa pera aí... Tem até resto de Lámem aqui! Vamos dar um trato, vou deixar seu cabelo igual ao meu, estilo Gay... Quer dizer **Guy **Sensei!

**Naruto: **Huum... Pode ser!

(**Lee **pega a maquina e começa a cortar delicadamente o cabelo de **Naruto, **mas **Lee** se distrai com seu Sensei que entra no salão aos prantos. De repente ele olha para** Naruto** e vê o estrago em seu cabelo. **Naruto** nesta mesma hora olha para o espelho e vê o tamanho arrombo feito na sua cabeça, e começa a xingar) .

**Obs**. – Como **Naruto **diz palavras de baixo escalão, nós da **DMV** achamos inapropriadas para essa edição, em respeito à família e segundo as leis brasileiras que é proibida a publicação dessas palavras para menores de 18 anos, diabéticos , idosos , gestantes e outras pessoas que tem algum problema de saúde .

Voltando ao assunto, como **Lee** foi amparar seu mentor **Gay,** ops queremos dizer **Guy Sensei**, esqueceu **Naruto** que ficou bravo e saiu assim mesmo com o buraco (risos) na cabeça. **Naruto** lembrou - se de uma frase super profunda que ouviu em seu treinamento ninja... "O ninja deve ver através da decepção". **Naruto **respirou fundo e sorriu.

**Naruto: **Até que não ficou mal...

(**Naruto **ouve a sirene de uma ambulância, ou melhor, a sirene em um guindaste e também o barulho de alguém narrando a nota de falecimento: " Morre aos 24 anos e aos 487 kg **C houji ... **causa da morte , intoxicação alimentar por meio de Lámen bem conhecido" , o enterro será realizado às 18 hrs e 30 min , repetindo ... (trilha sonora de fundo – musiquinha do caminhão do gás ) , O enterro será realizado no cemitério da saudade na rua dos cravos inflamados n° **24**69 , repetindo ... .

**Naruto **pega seu carro de Lámen e vai em direção ao cemitério .Ao chegar lá ele vê toda cidade reunida.

**Naruto: **Oia o Lámen!! Oia o Lámen!!

**Hinata:** AHHH, **Naruto Kun**!! O que está fazendo??

**Naruto :**Estou aqui por causa do preju que esse monte de carne em decomposição me deu por falar nisso ... ALGUÉM QUER LÁMEN!!

**Naruto** se abaixa para pegar algo, se esbarra em **Hinata**, que se esbarra em **Neji,** que se segura em **Gaara,** que puxou** Ino**, que segura em **Kiba**, que pegou no rabo do **Akamaru** e todos eles caíram no buraco, no final enterram **Choji** que serviu de rolo compressor (RISOS!!) . **Naruto **ao ver outro preju decide tentar a sorte no baile Funk.

Ao chegar em seu destino , ele ouve o batidão e ouve** Shikamaru** dizer :

**Shikamaru: **É agora, bota tudo pra quebrar!! Vai **Sakura **é na velocidade 69... CRRRRRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉUUUUUUU...

**Sakura **começa a balançar o popozão na velocidade 69 **(ui!) , Naruto **senti uma vibração ... era a terra que tremia devido a velocidade do créu ... começou um terremoto que com uma Tsuname devastou as torres gêmeas e destruiu todo o império de Jedai. Devido a destruição do créu, **Naruto **vê a cidade toda destruída . Do nada aparece **Kakashi , l**endo seu livro sem fim "floresta dos amaços", depois aparece **Oro **, **Sasá ****, Jiraia , Kurenai , Temari **e **Kankuro.**

**Naruto:** Nande, Nande... Acho que só sobrou agente. Quem quer Lámen??

**Kankuro: **Como não temos nada para fazer, vou dar um show de marionetes, observem... MAS QUE ISSO!!

(algo inesperado acontece o boneco começa a esganá-lo) então o boneco olha para **Kankuro** e diz:

**Boneco: **Quer brincar?? HIHIHIHI...

**Kankuro: Aaaaahhh!! **Mardito!! Quem é tu?

**Boneco: **Sou o neto de Chuck!!

**(****DMV Pictures **apresenta**, **um filmesurpreendente, emocionantee assustador, se você se emocionou com "**Chuck o Pai" , "Chuck o filho"** ... , agora ira tremer nas bases com "**Chuck o neto"** em breve em DVD e VHS! **)**

Voltando ao assunto...

(**kankuro **morre na mão do boneco assassino, **Temari **ao ver aquela cena lhe bate uma depressão e uma recaída emo e corta seus pulsos com um caco de vidro e morre. **Jiraia **tem uma recaída de safadeza pega **Kurenai **e vão para o cafezal, ao chegar lá encontram uma desconhecida Toupeira fazendo cafezinho com outra toupeira (Mas isso não vem ao caso...).

**Kakashi** morreu como? Eu lhe digo meu benhêêê!! Kakashi leu o final do livro e não gostou e morreu de desgosto! (AAAAAHHHH!! Desgosto ! Entendeu? Entendeu ? Ah, Não ? É mais engraçado em latim ! Notas de autoras sem noção !!)

Enquanto isso Oroandava por aí distraído não viu que o boneco **Neto do Chuck** lhe preparava uma armadilha mortal: Lhe passou uma rasteira , fazendo esta linda "Menina" bater a cabeça no tumulo de ferro de **Chougi** e morreu.

**Sasuke**, ou melhor, **Sasá **vê seu amor caído desfalecido no chão, então tomando uma desesperada atitude come restos de lamem, morrendo envenenado. **Oro** desperta (na verdade ele não estava morto, pois o coco dele era resistente), e vê seu amado **Sasá **mortinho da silva, pega o rashi e enfia pelas orelhas perfurando seu cérebro!

Naruto vendo que todos morreram sem pagar desiste desta cidadezinha muquirana e vai para a Grécia a fim de vender seus lamens, pois acredita que lá não exista caloteiros.

Próxima edição – Naruto nas terras dos cabaleiros Ridículos (copiamos isso e daí?)

**FIM – POR ENQUANTO **


End file.
